


train of thought

by decayedtree



Series: trahere [1]
Category: Bleach
Genre: autistic kuchiki rukia, in which i think about rukia a fuck ton, thats the tag ill use, this is just a small thing i did because i miss them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:21:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27015676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/decayedtree/pseuds/decayedtree
Summary: on the way to uryu’s house, rukia asks a few questions, ichigo asks some himself, and maybe on the way they understand each other more. hopefully.//kind of based on my own experience riding a train for the first time.
Relationships: Kuchiki Rukia & Kurosaki Ichigo
Series: trahere [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1976287
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	train of thought

**Author's Note:**

> hello...... i haven’t written fanfiction in god knows how long but i think about these guys constantly, i’ll probably write more about rukia or do a drabble series shrug.

“say kurosaki… what is this contraption?”

ichigo turns to look at rukia, a confused look on his face rather than his permanent frown. “are you talking about the train?”

“how do you spell that?” she says while bringing out a mini notebook she brought along in a backpack yuzu lended to her, the world of the living is odd for her, and the knowledge could be priceless. ichigo just thinks she’s curious but he’s willing to play along that it’s all for the soul society. 

“t-r-a-i-n. do you want me to write it for you?”

“no, i’ve got it.”

she nods and mumbles the word over and over again, “train. tra-in.”

he shakes his head, “no, like trein. train.” 

“what is it’s purpose?”

his eyes shift to the left, an idle tic rukia has picked up on since they first met. orihime does it too, she wonders if he picked it up from her or she picked it up from him. “transportation, it takes you places.”

“like a carriage?”

“i guess, it’s more automated though. all it needs is someone to control it.” 

“you humans are very advanced….”

ichigo shrugs, he doesn’t know what soul society is like other than from what rukia has told him, it seems pretty old. he can’t wait to show rukia a car. “eh, we’ve had trains for a while now. they aren’t even the main form of transportation.” 

the station rings, and rukia immediately goes to cover her ears with her palms. ichigo steps in her space and grabs her left wrist gently, “that means we should get on, you good?”

rukia drops her hands from her head, “just didn’t expect it is all, this world is very loud.” 

ichigo shrugs again, “you get more used to it as you live in it, some parts of the world are more quieter, but around here it’s generally pretty noisy.”

he lets go of her wrist and waves his hand forward, motioning her to follow him. “are you usually pretty sensitive to noise?” he asks

“i am not sure.. i assumed i was just more attuned to noises growing up” 

he stops and looks back at her from where she was following, she hits his back and goes to rub her forehead. “hey! what’s the big idea, you’re supposed to warn me, idiot.” 

he scoffs, “this is our seat, midget.” moving back a bit and pushing her into a chair near a window, he hears her mumble under her breath about how unbecoming he was and what a scene he was making, but he really didn’t care. ichigo sat down on the chair next to the window seat, placing their belongings on the third seat farthest from where rukia sat.

“what do you mean growing up?” he questions while she fixes her now messed up hair.

“ah, i was not raised in the seiretei.” 

“seiretei?”

“the barracks of which soul reapers and the royals live, i was not always a soul reaper.”

“what were you then?”

rukia looked towards the window, the train had not yet begin to move. the people who sat on benches and stood waiting for the machine that would take them to their destination were fairly in view, she pondered the question for a second before she answered. 

“i was raised in the rukongai, along with a friend of mine. after a while we decided to become soul reapers, for we had nothing to lose.” 

“you were just a person then?”

“more like a child. a foolish one.”

“all kids are foolish, dumbass.”

rukia doesn’t answer back to that one, she just goes to stare outside again. 

“that doesn’t really explain why you’re more attuned to sound, rukia.”

“it was a poorer part, some call it the slums. i was leader of a group of children, i had to be hyper aware constantly.” 

“huh? why? didn't you say soul society was some type of paradise?”

she stops her staring to look at ichigo, looking a bit sheepish. “.. it wasn’t the full truth, i wouldn’t consider it a lie but-“

“are you kidding me? you lied!”

“i did not! not fully, some parts are truly like heaven.”

“but not the majority, right? most places are probably just like the slums you lived in.”

she doesn’t disagree, but she doesn’t agree either. ichigo knows how traditional japan worked, rich were rich, poor were poor. 

“so what, how’d you end up a soul reaper?” 

“it’s complicated.”

“we have nothing but time.”

then the train moved, and they talked until the time was up.


End file.
